Book 1: The Lost Souls
by buttercupnbutch4ever
Summary: The PPGZ got 4 new members. But what would happen if Mojo got stronger. What would happen if the puffs start having feelings for the ruffs and vis visa? What if someone scarife their life for a loved one? First story.
1. Family Members!

Chapter 1 : Family members!

Yin's pov.

**" ****_Beep,Beep,Beep,Be-" _****Ugh stupid alarm clock waking my up from my slumber. I looked at the now boken clock, thanks to me. I layed back down right when I was about to go to sleep, my brother, Yang, pour****_ cold _****water on me. " Yang!" " Mornin'!" he said with a goofy simle on his face. " Yang you got to the count of three to wipe that damn simlie off your face, ****_and _****get out of my before I do it for you. " " I came here to tell you to get ready unless you wnat to be late for school, ****_and _****get a lecture from mom." I look at my twin brother and started counting " ****_1...2... and th-" _****I was cut off by Flame my dragon, which was in her human form and was wide awake, thanks to us. " Yin! Yang get your asses ready so we won't be late for our first day!" And then Fire, my brother dragon, yelled " Do you guys want to keep your skatebords or do you want them for firewood!" Me and my brother looked at each other with wide eyes . Yang ran downstairs while yelling " DON'T TOUCH OUR SKATEBOARDS, FIRE!"**

**During this time I got ready and was walking downstairs. As a came down I saw Yang had Fire in a headlock and Flame was in the kitchen eating cereal. I went into the kitchen a pour some cereal in a bowl and starting eating. " Flame should we ditch them or break it up?" " N.O.P." " N.O.P?" " Not our probelm ." I rolled my eyes and put my bowl in the sink. I yelled to the guys, " Come on or we're going to get a detention on the first of school! " " tell them I'm taking the motorcycle. " I told Flame. " Okay, but I call using it next." "Deal." " Guys! Yin taking the motorcycle!" " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hear Fire and Yang sream. " idoits." I muttered under my breath. We all have motorcycles, but Flame and mine are the best. I open up the garage and sped off. I just remebered something, I'm going to see my cousin, and my friends. I revved my engine to get attention and it worked. I found a parking spot and waited for my family. **


	2. Wait,What!

**Chapter 2 : Wait, What!?**

**Koaru POV.**

**" Koaru! Koaru!" I herad somone yell . I turn around and scanned the crowd and I saw no one. " Miyako-chan!" , we turned around and saw Yuki walking trowards us, Yuki is Miyako's cousin. YOu can tell becausse they are so much alike. " Hi Momo-chan, hi Koaru." " Thank you. You remebered" I said Miyako, Momoko, and Yuki started giggling at my commet. " Hey, what did I miss? Did Koaru beat Princess' ass?" said Lily, Lily is Momoko's cousin. Lily is so much like Momoko 1) they both like sweets 2) both have odd colored eyes and 3) they both have signature thing that go in their hair. " No , but I wish I did." " Look who's coming. " I turned around and saw the Punks walking towards us. They are the wrost sluts ever. All they want to do is to get fucked. They mostly fucked all the boys in the school, but surprisingly they walked right past us and went staight to a dude in an orange hoddie. " Koaru I think that's your cousin." I turned around to be met by two pairs of light orange eyes. "They are my cousins. We should get their attention." Right when I finish saying that I heared Yin yell**

**Yang POV.**

**" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU FUCKED UP BITCHES !" Yin yelled. " Flame, are going to do something? " " Maybe" " Fire, Flame try to look for Koaru while I try to clam Yin down okay." " Okay, come on Flame " " Awwwww, but I was about to help Yin." " Come on." Whlie Flame and Fire ran off to look for Koaru, I was stuck with a pissed off Yin and _six_ very pissed off whores. " We said that you are uglier then a piece of shit and that you shouldn't be dating this god." ,the redhead with ribbions her hair said, I'm guessing she's the leader. Wait did she say me and Yin are _dating_ ?! What is wrong with her !? I butted in and said " Wait you guys think we're _dating_?" " Um yeah. Didn't you hear us?", the blonde of the group said. " Are you guys that fucked that you think we're dating. She my twins sister for crying out loud ." " Oh, so you're single.",a girl in green said. " Yeah, and not looking for a relationship." All of a sudden the girl in orange walked up towards me and pressed her chrest up on me and said " I think we can change that." " Get your damn hands off my brother before you see my fists. " " Is that a theart ?" ,the girl in green said and was now in my sister's face. The girl in orange was off me and stood by the girl in green. " Yeah, you got a problem with that." , Yin spat, Flame came by Yin and added " cause I don't see a problem. " By this time a circle had formed and we were in the middle. Suddenly the girl in green threw a punch at Flame and hit her right in the nose, someone yelled " CAT FIGHT !" and everything was chatic Yin and Flame seem to be doing fine . The frist to be knocked out was the girl in green. Then the girl in purple steped in and pounced on Yin, and pulled out a knife, Yin kicked her hand and the knife flew and landed in the grass somwhere. Yin grabbed the girl's long ponytalis and swung her around and around and around, then let go. She was knocked out. " Two down, four more to go. " Yin mumbled under her breath so no one can hear. She turned around and almost got hit by the girl in white's foot. Flame grabbed the girl's shirt and punched her right in the face. " Three down," she turned around," three more to go." Yin didn't look so good, she looked a litte pale and her eyes looked darker. Her bangs covered most of her eyes .The blonde of the group lunged herself at Flame and Yin, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, Flame moved out the way for some reason, and lokked back at Yin she both fist of the blonde in her hands. She pushed back on her fist and the blonde sreamed out in pain and fainted. " Two more to go. " Yin said. She turned around slowly and faced the girl in red, with her head down, so her bangs covered her eyes. " Are you just going to said there or are you going to fight me?" the girl said. Right when she finish saying that she was on the ground knocked out. Wait, where's the girl in orange.**

**Yin POV.**

**I punched the girl in red and she's now knocked out. I then realized somthing where's the orange slut. I heard a rustling noise in a tree I turned and that little bitch kicked my in the stomach, _hard. _I got up and coughed. I saw a red liquid come out. _Blood_. That bitch is going to pay. I pinned the slut downed, she struggled to get up, but couldn't. I got up, but pulled her up with me, too, by her collar. I looked her in face and she said " You can't stop me, you little bitch." She pulled her arm back and stabbed me with somthing. I looked down and saw a knife in my stomach. I pulled back my fist and punched her so hard, she flew a few feet from me. I looked at her one time and said " Who's the little bitch now, bitch." I fell to my knees, and looked at Yang, by him was Koaru and her friends,with Miyako and Yuki crying, Momoko and Lily looking me with a shocked expression, Fire calling an ablumance, and Yang, Koaru, and Fire by my side looking sad. Koaru held my hand saying " Everything will be alright just hold on." Her voice getting fainter by the second, dots began to fill my vision, everything became blurry, a darkness surrounding me, calling me. The last words that I heard was from the voice in the darkness. It said " You'll be mine soon." and the darkness consumed me.**


	3. What's Happening?

**Chapter Three : What's happening?**

**Momoko's POV.**

**'This can't be happening. It just can't ! Why didn't I tell them about it. The only person I told was Lily. Oh this bad, bad, bad, bad!' " Momoko! We need some help." Koaru said, snapping me out of me thoughts. " R-Right. " " Well leader girl, what are we suppose to do? Take the knife ou-" " No! If we do Yin will lose blood faster and it would pull some of her skin and organs out." " Flame, Fire! Do you have a First Aid Kit?" " No", they said in unison. " " I do." someone from the crowd said. " Thanks.", I grabbed some bandages, graze, and alcohol wipes. " Someone take care of the Punks" I yelled to the crowd. No one moved. " Didn't you hear me?! " " Momoko-",Miyako said, but I interrupted her. " Someone move their lazy ass and help the Punk-" " Momoko!" " What!" I turned around to face Lily. " They're gone." 'What' I turned around to where the Punks were laying. They were gone. I turned to the and asked them if anyone saw them move. They all shoke their heads. I sighed and went back to work. I hope Yin's okay. " Fire is the ambulance coming. " " Yeah they said they're about five mins. away." " Okay. Yang press around Yin's wound. Miyako, Yuki go to the Principal and tell him about the incident." Right when I finished saying that, the Principal's voice boomed through the speaker " Students, school is now canceled because of the weather. Please hurry and find selter. We will announce when school will start-up again. Please be safe and find good selter." By then the ambulance came and we were on our way towards the hospital. Yin started to move and look paler. I wonder what's happening to her? **

**Yin's POV**

**I open my eyes, I'm in a orange and black room. There's video games on the floor, A big falt sreen t.v, movies, and four doors. I look down in the bed I'm in, It's soft and had a black comforter, with orange sheets, small black pillows and long orange pillows. There is a nightstand and both sides of the bed. I looked at the one closest to me. There is a picture of six boys around age ten. There was a boy in dark red, dark blue, dark green, white, dark purple, and dark orange. The one in red had a baseball cap on, black riped jeans, a white button up shirt with a red vest over it. He had wine colored eyes and long, spiky orange hair in a low ponytail, and had a tail that was orange with red highlights. ' Werewloves' I thought. The boy in blue had blonde hair that was spiky and was halfway to his soulders. He had on a blue tanktop with black skinny jeans on. He had royal blue eyes and a blonde tail with dark blue streaks going though the fur. Greenie had on a black womanizer with a green jacket over it, green pants with black chains hanging from them. He had midnight black hair, with some bangs covering his right eye, in a saggy ponytail and had dark forest green eyes. His tail was midnight black and his ears were peeking out of his hair. That made me chuckeled. White boy was wearing a a white t-shirt with black paint spots on it. And white jeans? I could tell it was _way_ after Labor Day. Anyway his hair was in a long ponytail with the ends spiked and some bangs covered his right eye, which were dark grey. His tail was white with black streaks in a lighting blot pattren. Purple guy had messy chocolate hair, that covored most of his eyes, which were dark purple, and was wearing a plain purple shirt with black pants. His tail dark brown with light purple streaks in it. Orange( My fav. color ^-^) looked me, but had like rust orange color eyes with a evil glint to it. Black jeans with holes and a orange shirt that said " Don't worry I might not bite" . And his brown hair had orange streak in it, same with his tail. I put the picture back and sighed. 'I wonder what's happening to me?**

* * *

**Hey everybody! please RnR and **

**Who's POV sould I do next?**

**Whoever gives me an answer, review, or PM gets chocolate cookies and cake! **

**RRBnPPG: YAY COOKIES AND CAKE!**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!**

**RRB: We have our ways.**

**Me: Okay. Bye guys!**


	4. Looks, just the Girls

**Hi everybody I noticed that I never really explained their looks and stuff. So here it is. (I'M JUST GOING TO DO THE GIRLS, for now.)**

**PPGZ**

**Blossom/Momoko**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'8 1/2**

**Looks: Orange hair, down to her waist, fair skin, pink eyes, and c-cups.**

**Casual clothing: White shirt with a pink heart in the middle and pink swirls, with white skinny jeans, and brown boots.**

**PPGZ uniform: Pink belly shirt with a P on the left side where the heart is ,with white tank top under it, white skirt with pink swirls and pink heart on left side, pink fingerless gloves, bow truned into ribbon, and pink boots.**

**Special Powers: Ice breath, the control of wind, and mind reading powers.**

**Bubbles/Miyako**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7**

**Looks: Blonde hair, mid-back when down, usually in pigtails that stops right above her shoulders, sky blue eyes, creamy skin,and c-cups.**

**Casual clothing: Light blue shirt, with dark blue wave pattern, dark blue skirt, that goes mid-thigh with B on the left side, white and blue pattern knee high socks, with blue falts.**

**PPGZ uniform: Light blue belly shirt with the P on the heart, blue tanktop under it, light blue skirt with dark blue wave designs and a bubble with a B on the left, an round blue purse with a light blue outline with a light B in the middle, blue fingerless gloves, dark blue leggings that stops at her knees, and light blue ankle boots with white fur on the inside.**

**Special Powers: Poision bubbles, control of water, and can talk to animals.**

**Buttercup/Koaru**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'8**

**Looks: Thick raven hair, with lime green streaks in her bangs, down to shoulder blades, lime green eyes with a tint of forest gren specks, pale, but creamy skin, and d-cups.**

**Casual clothing: Green t- shirt with black skull on it, black necklace with a green leave charm, charm bracelate with a soocerball, Green B.C, a buttercup, and two orange Ys, two yellow Fs, green shorts with black belt and chains, black high tops, with green laces.**

**PPGZ uniform: Ripped lime green belly shirt, with a yellow P where the heart is, black tanktop under it with green leave design, green short-shorts, black leggings under it, green nikes with a white nike sign.**

**Special Powers: Make tornados, control earth, and can heal other people.**

**Bell/Yuki**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7**

**Looks: Pure white hair, that goes to her butt, silverish- greyish eyes, creamy skin, and c-cups. **

**Casual clothing: White sundress that goes to her knees, with a black belt around her waist, white knee-high socks, with black Mary-Janes, and a white bacelate with a black cross charm.**

**PPGZ uniform: White belly shirt, with black tanktop under it with snowflakes design, white mini skirt with a thin black belt, white knee high socks, with a black stripe at the top, and black flats. **

**Special Powers: Make ice daggers, control of ice, and can freeze anyone. (without using her ice powers.)**

**Bunny/Lilly**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7 1/2**

**Looks: Chocolate brown hair, with purple streaks, mid-back when down,usually in a high side pony tail, purple bunny clip to hold her bangs, lavender eyes, fair skin, and c-cups.**

**Casual clothing: White long sleeve shirt, purple short sleeve shirt over it, blue jean vest jacket, white mini skirt, with a light purple belt, whte socks, and blue jean ankle boots.**

**PPGZ uniform: Purple belly shirt with a black tanktop under it, with sound waves designs, lavender skirt, that goes mid-thigh, with a white belt, purple and lavender striped socks, and purple Jordands.**

**Special Powers: Sonic sream, can control sound(weird huh?), and can trap someone in a bubble that has a pieciring sound.**

**Blooma/Yin**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'8**

**Looks: Straight, thick hazel hair, with light brown highlights and red, yellow, and orange streaks, down to shoulder blades, light orange eyes, pale, but not too pale skin, and d-cups.**

**Casual clothing: Riped orange belly shirt, that shows her flat stomach and six pack, black necklace with a redish-orangeish pendent in a sliver dragon frame and has a chinese dragon in the middle, black skinny jeans with a orange belt, with a leather jacket that tops at her first two packs, and orange Jordands.**

**PPGZ uniform: Black belly shirt with an orange tnktop under it, orange short-shorts with a black belt, with black leggings that goes to her knees, and orange high tops.**

**Special Powers: Can make dragons appear, contol fire, and can turn into a dragon. (and there's more for everyone!)**

**Blaze/Flame**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7 1/2**

**Looks: Long redish-brownish hair to her knees, usually in a low ponytail, bright yellow eyes, with a hint of orange, creamy skin, and c-cups.**

**Casual clothing: Red or yellow graphic shirts, black skinny jeans, red Jordands, and a red fordana.**

**PPGZ uniform: Yellow belly shirt with a black tanktop under it with sun designs, yellow skirt with black leggings to her knees, yellow ankle socks, black necklace with sun chram, and yellow high tops.**

**Special Powers: Can run at the speed light, can control light, and can turn into light**

* * *

**Me: I'll do the boys later, anywho, I'm working on the next chapter, so it'll be up next week. **

**PPGnRRB: SEE YA! (I fall off my bed.)**

**Me: Stop doing that!**

**Butch: But we want cookies!**

**PPGnRRB: YEAH!**

**Me: Fine! See ya!**


	5. Dounuts!

**?'s POV.** ( Bet you can't guess who it is!)

I watch them as they sat there grief and worry. By now they're all asleep, well most of them. I went over to my little Cupcake. Awww, she looks so cute while she's sleeping. Well, let's see what's she dreaming. Bet it about me!

**Kaoru's POV.**

I looked around at the meadow I was in. It had Buttercups(so ironic), pink roses, blue bells, white Easter Lilies, lavender Lilies, Fire lilies, and sunflowers. The pale green grass was knee-high, well to my knees. I saw something move from the coner of my eye. It came closer and closer and closer and it stopped. I heard a purring sound, I got into a fighting stance and wanted for my attacker to jump out of hiding. I noticed it was quiet, too quiet. I heard the purring sound again, but at the end it sounded like someone laughing. I hate it when someone laughs at me.

" Show yourself, coward!", surprisly I got a respond.

" Don't worry Cupcake, we'll see each other soon."

* * *

I snapped my eyes open only to be blinded by some bright lights. I got off the couch in the waiting room of the hospitail. I went up to the main desk and asked if any news on Yin came. The nurse shook her head. I sighed and went back to the waiting room to find my 'bed' taken by someone. I walked behind the couch and tipped it. The person on it fell off with a loud 'thud' and "OOF" which woke everyone up. I looked at the ground and found my best friend Arson.

" Arson! What the fucking hell are you doing here?!"

" Sorry that I'm worried about my bestest friends in the whole world. Besides, J.J is bringing dounuts over."

Fire and Yang were still asleep, but when the word 'dounuts' came out of Arson's mouth, they were wide awake.

" DOUNUTS!" Fire and Yang sreamed and fell onto the floor.

" Yes, dounuts." someone from the doorway answeared. We turned our heads towards the doorway and there stood Jazzy with boxes of dounuts stacked on her head, hands and arms.

" How many boxes do you have?!" Momoko sreamed with stars in her eyes.

" Ummmmm... I have six on my head, eight on my arms, four in my hands, and twenty more boxes in my car."

" What did you do?! Buy the whole store!" Lily asked/sreamed.

" Guys! Shut the fuck up! It's too early to be sreaming." someone the doorway yelled.

We turned our heads towards the door and...

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's short guys _and_ that it toke forever, but it's all, um, BOOMER'S FAULT!**

**Boomer: _What?!_**

**Buttercup: Now, we know it's not Boomer's fault.**

**Butch: Yeah, he was with Bubbs the whole time!**

**Boomer: Yeah!...wait...what?**

**Blossom: He and Bubbs are _dating._**

**Blade: Boom? Is this ture?**

**Boomer: Well...**

**Bubbles: Boomie, you didn't tell them?**

**Boomer: I was going to tell them.**

**Bubbles: And when was that going to happen?**

**Blitz: Yeah, when was that going to happen? _Boomie._**

**Boomer: I was gonna tell later on, but-**

**Bunny: But, Momoko spilled it.**

**Blossom: BUNNY!**

**Bunny: EPP! Did I say that out loud?**

**Everyone else except Blossom: Yes, yes you did.**

**Blossom: Excuse me while I KILL BUNNY!**

**Me: Run, Bunny, RUN!**

**Bunny: AHHHHHHHH!**

**PGGZnRBB: R&R!**

**Me: Bye!**


	6. New powers pt1 and The Truth pt1

**Chapter 5:** New powers pt.1 and the Truth pt.1

**Yang's POV.**

We turned our heads toward the doorway and saw

" YIN!" Momoko, Yuki, Miyako, Flame, and Fire screamed.

Yep, what they _screamed_. There stood Yin in a light orange sports bra, with a red dragon on it, baggy black sweat pants and black and orange nikes. She looked like she just came from working out. **Wait!** I know my sister is supposed to be **_in_** a hospital bed looking all pale and sick, hooked up to _**a lot **_of machines, with tubes coming out of her, and is _**definat**__**ally**_ suppose to be knock out _fighting_ for her life. Oh, she has **_a lot_** of explaining to do!

**Yin's POV.**

" YIN!" Momo, U.K, Miya, Flameo, and Sparky screamed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Man I'm so pissed at them! First they sent me to school, then I end up in a fight, we somehow got in this hell hole, and then they start screaming in the fucking morning, which adds to my damn headache, and!Hey, are those dounuts? I hope they have THE dounut. ^3^ I WANT THAT DOUNUT!

" OMIGOSH! YIN are you okay?" Momo and NyNy asked while hugging me. Uggh I hate being hugged. I squirmed uncomfortably.

" Yeah I'm fine. Now would you stop hugging me. I want to eat a dounut!"

" Huh, oh um yeah!" NyNy said with a nevous laugh

" * giggle* Sorry Yin! *giggle*" Momo said.

" Now, where's that dounut." I said with a devilish simle

" What type of dounut are you looking for?" Yang asked

" I'm looking for a chocolate dount th-"

"Those are everywhere."

" You didn't let me fin-"

"Then go ahead." he said with a smug smirk.

I gave him a death glare warning him to stop. He just looked at me with that smug face.

" As I was saying. It's a chocolate dounut filled with chocolate, covered in chocolate icing, with covered in chocolate sprinkles and chocolate cookies crumbs. It's called the CHOCOLATE LOVER!3"

" That does sound like a good dounut." Momo said.

" Do you mean this dounut?" Yang suddenly said.

I turned around so fast I gave myself a whiplash. There in his hands was the dount. THE dount. The CHOCOLATE LOVER!

" GIVE ME THAT DOUNUT!" I screamed and reached for it, but Yang pull it out of my reach.

" Not until you explain-"

" I already did! It's a chocolate dounu-"

" No! Not the dount! Explain why you're not fighting for your life?!"

"W-what do y-you m-mean, Yang?"

" Huh?"

" I said' WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?' HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE?! AS YOU CAN SEE I'M PERFECTLY Fin-" I couldn't finish the sentence. There was a shooting pain in my stomach. I grabbed my stomach with one hand while I grabbed a car arm with the other, I fell to my kness.

"Yin!" Yang screamed. He was quickly at my side.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Usually Yin's really clam in these situations.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HUH WHAT DO-"

I don't see what's all the fuss is about. I mean, of course Yin's suppose to be in a hospital bed and all, but we're fast healers, even though _3_ months isn't fast and all, but-

" Yin!" I heard Yang screamed. I turned my head towards where Yin and Yang **(I did that on propose. XD) **was. And what do I see a bloddy...Yin!

"WHAT THE HELL! Yang what happened?" I screamed/asked.

" I-i don't know. She was fine at first then she fell on her knees grabbing her stomach."

Yin was screaming like there was no tomorrow! And suddenly she stopped. Everyone was quiet. Waiting for what will happen next.

* * *

**Miyako's POV.**

OH. MY. FLIPPING. GLOB.

Yin just passed out! What are we gonna do, What are we gonna, What are we gonna do!

Hey, I just notice that there's something different about Yin, but what?

* * *

**Momoko's POV.**

One by one we'll fall, because of a fire that'll call. I wonder what that means. I been trying to figure that out since forever! OMG! I think I know what it means now! It means-

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

OMIGAWD! I sat there with my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth, in a ball. I DON'T WANNA DIE! ESPECILLALY IN A HOSPITAL! WAH!

* * *

**Lilly's POV.**

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS HOSPITAL! CAN'T PEOPLE HEAR US SCREAMING AND ALL THAT SHIT! I CAN'T EVEN TIP-TOE AND THEY RUN IN HERE, BUT WHEN THERE'S SCREAMING AND SHIT! THEY HEAR NOTHING! WHERE THE HELL IS THE MANGER OF THIS FUCKED UP HELL-HOLE!

* * *

**Fire's POV.**

This is-

* * *

**Flame's POV.**

**NOT** suppose to-

* * *

**Yang's POV.**

Happen today!

* * *

**NO-ONE'S POV.**

Everyone stood silently, waiting, in fear, but they didn't know was that there were more than just 10 people in there. Flame had Yin's head in her lap, stroking her hair, saying everything was going to be okay, over and over, almost near tears. Arson went to the food court, to heat up her hot chocolate, since it was cold. Miyako was comforting Yuki, who was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth, Momoko and Lily were sitting in chairs shocked, but Momo looked deep in thought. Everyone felt a presence, but didn't really think about it. Yang sat there, staring at Yin. Finally Yang broke the silence.

"I think we should tell them." Yang said standing up stretching.

" What!" Flame said.

"Why?" Fire asked.

" We knew this was gonna happen and that we had to tell them sometime, so now's the time." Yang sighed.

Flame and Fire sighed, knowing Yang was right. By this time Kaoru was fuming.

" YOU KNEW!" Kaoru screamed.

Yang, Fire, and Flame put there heads down in shame.

" Kaoru, calm down, plea-" Momoko tries to reason but, got cut off.

" CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN! MOMOKO I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOU WANT TO WHY?! FINE! MY COUSIN IS KEEPING A SECRET FROM ME, US! TO WHY YIN IS ACTING LIKE-LIKE- THIS!" Kaoru yelled taking a step towards Momoko every sentence. Lily stood in front of Momoko as Kaoru was coming towards her. Kaoru felt herself near tears and tried to hold them back but, one tear rolled out and fell to the floor. Where the tear splashed a little sproutling came out of the ground. Kaoru ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Arson's POV.**

I was walking back towards the waiting room, with my warm hot chocolate. I can't wait to sit down, relax and drink my hot chocolate. As I wallked towards the elevator,to press the up button I felt someone wacthing me. I turned around and saw no one. I shrugged and turned around just when the elevator open. I similed and got in and pressed the 10th floor button. I probably shouldn't toke the stairs. Hmmm, nah. It's fine. The elevator dinged and stopped. I looked up and it said the 3rd floor. Uggh, I leaned on the elevator wall and waited for the person to enter. It was a nurse and she hit the 6th floor button. I sighed and bang my head lightly on the wall. Finally the nurse got off and a couple came in with a cute little baby and hit the 8th floor button. The baby looked around at the new place and then it's cute little eyes landed on me. The eye color was a light green with little light orange streaks in it. It giggled at me giving me a toothless simile. I similed back and the elevator stopped and the couple got off with the cute baby. I felt something warm on my chest and looked down to see it was my dragon necklace. It was starting to glow.

" Oh shit!" I said out loud. I stopped the elevator, and it jerked a little. This time I was glad that no one was in the elevator. I put my hot chocolate down and grabbed my necklace and chanted some ancient words. A dark green light/fire englufed me and I felt my real powers and strengh flowing though my veins. My beanie disappeared and I felt my wavy bown hair, that's down to my shoulders, getting a longer. I floated off the ground and I soon all I chould see was dark green. I floated slowly to the ground and landed quietly on my feet. I looked at my refeltion and saw I was wearing black baggy army pants with a lot of extra pockets, just the way I like it, and some dark green chains, a ripped dark green tanktop bellyshirt that said '**DANGER**' in black lettering, Spike bracelets, a black leather jacket, my hair was now stop mid-back, and my dragon necklace was now a choker. I started the elevator again and picked up my hot chocolate and I heard the elevator ding and notice my beanie was on the ground and picked it up and dusted it , then put it on my head properly. The doors open and I walked calmly, but quickly to the waiting room, knowing there was trouble waiting there.

* * *

**Me: Hi, everybody I know your pretty mad at me for updating late, but I had TWO PROJECTS going on at the SAME TIME! So now I only have one project to worry about, and you know what that means?**

**Boomer: Um...no, no I don't.**

**Me: =.= Your'e suppose to guess, oh smart one.**

**Boomer: Ohhhhh!**

**Brick: You can get us more cake.**

**Blossom: No, that's not it. It means that she can relax more, right.**

**Me: Yes, but that's not it!**

**Bubbles: You can go outside more!**

**Me: No! It's freezing outside!**

**Butch: You can watch t.v more?**

**Me: Kinda, but nope.**

**Buttercup: You guys are so slow. *chuckles***

**Everybody else except B.C, me, Bunny, Yin, and Arson: WE ARE NOT!**

**B.C : Really? Then what does it means?**

******Everybody else except B.C, me, Bunny, Yin, and Arson: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm!**

**B.C, Bunny, Yin, and Arson: IT MEANS SHE CAN UPDATE MORE!**

**********Everybody else : OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**********Me: Anywho~! People you need to vote on my poll for my other story unless you guys want me to delete it and let it never be heard of ever again, soooo.**

**********RRB n PPG: RNR!**

**********Me: MONKEYS ARE CUTE AND LLAMAS RULES!**


	7. New Powers pt 2 and the Truth pt 2

**Chapter 6: **New powers pt.2 and the Truth pt.2

**Kaoru's POV.**

I ran and I ran so fast, my vision blinded by my tears. WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME! WHY DIDN'T YANG TELL ME! I ran up the stairs, towards the roof, as hot tears poured down my face. I finally got to the roof door and swung the door open and ran into a...chest? Luckly the dude didn't fall. I just grabbed onto his shirt and cried my eyes out. At first he was stiff because on minute he was doing something else, the next he being a pillow to some wimpy, weak girl. He brought me into a bear hug and rubbed in circles on my back.

" Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. Everything is gonna be alright." I was surprised that his voice was so...deep, husky, and sexy!? It was familiar, too. Damn my teen hormones! My semi-loud wails turned into soft sobs. The dude picked me up bridal style and rocked me slightly, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. HEY! Don't judge me! I'm a young teenager who's in an emotional wreck now and needs the comfort. So, ;P. I leaned my head on his shoulder, with my eyes closed, and let out a shaky sigh and the dude set me down. I sat down on the ledge of the building and he shortly came after.

" You're all better?" he asked.

" Yeah." and I mumbled " for now." thinking that he didn't hear me, but sadly, he did.

" What do you mean by that?" I sighed at that and said.

" You know what?, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" I stood up and stretched and so did he.

" I heard there's a new burger place, wanna try that?"

I shook my head, " Nah, it's not that good. How 'bout that new pizza place?"

" Oh that one! Yeah I been dying to try it."

" So meet you there?"

" Yeah, see ya. "

Wait, what's your name?" I didn't notice that we never really introduce ourselves. Huh, funny I was about to go out . NO! KAORU! NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH SOME RANDOM GUY YOU USED AS A PILLOW!

" It's Kaoru."

" Well, Kaoru. It's nice to meet you." He put is hand out so I can shake it, and I did." I'm Butch." he said with a simile.

I smiled back and said" It's nice to meet you too, Butch."

* * *

**Momoko's POV.**

I stood there shocked. I-i can't believe Kaoru did that. I CAN'T BELIEVE KAORU DID THAT! As I mentally yelled at Kaoru I felt myself float a little of the ground. I felt my blood boil. My anger rising. Then I felt something else. **Power**.

* * *

**Lily's POV.**

I saw Momoko put her head down shocked.

"Momoko are you okay?

No answer.

"Momoko?" I asked again, but I got the same answer. I looked her aura, it was turning a light pink color, then it turned into her signature color. What's happening? I think Momoko was floating a couple of centimeters off the ground. As I said that a big gust of wind came out of nowhere. Wind started circling Momoko.

"Momoko?" I heard Miyako ask.

"Momoko, is that you?" Yuki fearfully asked. Momoko still had her head down.

"Momok-" She looked up her eyes was pink light. Just, pink light!

"My name is _**not**_ Momoko. It is Blossom. Daughter of Bloom and Micheal, King and Queen of the Air Kingdom and Temples! Grand-daughter of Sky, the goddess of Love, and Jason, the god of Life, never, _**never**_ call your princess out of her name. NEVER!" a pink light engulfed her, it was so bright that we had to shield our eyes.

* * *

**Yuki's POV.**

When the light died down, in put me arms down and looked at Momok- I mean Blossom, and was shocked to see her passed out, but her cloths were different. She was wearing a pink ankle length dress, with a slit that started mid-thigh and had a wind symbol pin on the top left coner, pink high heels, a thin golden waist band, a golden band around her head, and golden earrings with a wind symbol. We all looked towards Yang for that explanation, that he talked about earlier. But as we looked at Yang his eyes started glowing orange, wHile he was staring at Yin hard. I wonder what would happen if we try to 'interrupt' him?

* * *

**Jazzy's POV.**

I was half way home, when I saw something shining from the corner of my eye. I looked out the window and saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and kept driving. I finally made it home and got out my car and pulled out my keys out of my pocket as I neared the front door. Right when I was in front of the door, it flew open. Surprising me and making me fall down on my butt, making me drop my keys, the extra box of donuts, and the hot chocolate, which I managed to catch. I looked up and saw the rest of my set.

" Cayla, Dylan! What is wrong with you! You could've hit me with the door!" I cried as I rubbed my head, looking down.

"..." no answer? usually I get a laugh or a giggle from one of them. I looked up at them and notice that Dylan's eyes were glowing white, and Cayla's glowing pink. I looked at Cayla's necklace, sure enough it was glowing pink. Dylan's hair was starting to turn white.

"oh shit!" I mumbled." Mom we're going to the hospital!" I ran towards the opened garage with Cayla and Dylan in tow. I looked at my mood ring and it was glowing purple. Cayla and Dylan stared at me as waiting for their cue. I gave them a determined looked and nodded my head. Cayla grabbed her necklace and she was engulfed in a neon pink light, while she was getting her powers and Dylan closed his eyes as his cloths changed and his hair turned fully white. I took my mood ring off and blew on it. Purple like dust and light came out and with around me. I felt my cloths change my shirt turned into a dark purple sport bra with black netting over it, with light purple armor under it, cutting into an upside down 'V' shape as it went down, showing my purple belly button preiceing, my pants turned into black legging that turned into armor whenever I needed it to, Black and purple sneakers with dark purple laces, and light purple and dark purple tie dye fingerless gloves appeared on my hands along with my mood ring. I looked at my brother and sister, to see if they were ready they nodded their heads I then remembered something and told them to go on without me.

" Ya sure JJ? Cause we can wait." Cayla asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Hey DJ where's your-"

" My wings? Oh they're right here." and with that my brother sprouted his large grey wings, smirking in the process.

"Ok, okay! I was just making sure. I'll meet you guys there. Bye." and with that Cayla raced off with her cheetah speed and Dylan toke off with his wings. I stood there watching them for a while and toke out my dark purple phone and dialed for the others. Hoping they didn't change their numbers.

* * *

**Flame's POV.**

I stared at Yang as he warned the others. The orange light that came from his eyes died down and he looked at me and gave me a cheeky simile. I rolled my eyes and looked at Fire he smirked at and said.

" Your turn." I growled at him and gave him a death glare. He gave me a look that said 'You know you have to'. I sighed and looked down at Yin that head was still in my lap. I gently took her head off my lap and stood up. I then dusted my pants off and looked back at Fire and Yang. They each gave me apolizgaltic similes and turned towards Lily, Miyako, and Yuki. I sighed once again **( sorry I'm making Flame sigh too much)** and grabbed my hair tie and put it in the palm of my hand and whispered some ancient words. My hair tie glowed a bright red and I hovered a little off the ground and I felt my cloths change into a long dress and that my red hair tie turned into a bracelet. I felt my wings coming out of my shoulders blades and that my crown appeared on my head. I closed my eyes as I felt a yellow light go around me. My powers flowing through my veins. After a while I landed on the ground and opened my eyes. There stood a shocked Miyako, Lily, and Yuki.

"Um, Blaze, I think you should put your wing in." Fire mentioned.

"Huh, oh yeah." I felt my wings melt into my back and turned into a tatoo. I looked at Yang and said

"You should probably explain this to them now." Yang sighed and got up and stretched.

" Okay guys. Do you want the story or the straight to the point explanation?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll like the **whole** story. It'll make a lot of sense." I said.

"But do we have enough time? That is the question." Fire stupidly said.

" Of course we have enough time, you idiot!" I said.

"Well okay. *sighs* It all started with the Sky's parents and Jason's parents. The rulers of rightness and just."

* * *

**Arson's POV.**

As I neared the waiting room I heard fast footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and saw no one. I stopped and noticed that the hallway was empty. This was odd. Usually it's so busy, you can't even looked down for one second and not run into someone! I heard a can being dropped and whipped my head towards the sound. No one there, but a can rolling on the floor. I started running towards the waiting room, I'm almost there , just a bit further. I got my hand on the handle, but then I heard the click of a gun and the cold metal on the back of my head. I gulped and closed my eyes. I felt the person lean in near my ear and chuckled. I felt the warm breath tickle my ear. I shuddered.

"Well, well. If it isn't Arson. The great and fearless leader." I opened my eyes staring at the door, my eyes widening at the familiar voice.

"Aiden." I darkly whispered, vemeon dripping from my voice.

"Oh you remembered me! How nice." he said with fake happiness. He then whispered, " Too bad you're all alone and broken-hearted to care." I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears in, but one tear fell out. I cursed myself for that. Hoping that he didn't see it, but sadly he did. Just my luck.

"Oh, did I make poor little Arson cry? Too bad." He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the waiting room, and into the elevator. He pressed the basement button and down went the elevator. After a while when the elevator was on the 8th floor he pressed the stop button. I gave him a confused and susupious look. He put his gun up and sighed.

"W-what are you-"

"Shut up!" he pulled out some handcuffs and walked towards me. I toke a step back and back, until I hit the elevator wall.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath. I'm really in trouble now. He was now right in front of me, looking me in the eye with a lustful glint in his. I brought my knee with one quick motion and all I heard was a groan and Aiden falling to the ground. I ran towards the door and pressed the stop button again so it would start-up again. I looked up and saw it was on th 6th floor now. I stopped it and put my hands on the door. I opened the doors halfway and peered out. I was about to push it all the way open, until I felt a pair of hands around my and they twirled me around, making the doors slam shut. I was pushed up against the doors, my legs pinned, I hissed in pain. I opened my green eyes and met some dark, cold, lustful dark green ones.

"You honestly didn't think you could get away, did you?" I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "I'm guessing that a yes." He pulled my arms above my head and put the handcuffs on them and pinned them with one hand. His other hand ran up and down my thigh.

"You've been a naughty girl haven't you? I think I should punish you for the way you have behaved." My eyes widen as he pulled out some duck tape and put it on my mouth.

"We don't want to wake up the neighbors do we?" I struggled under his grip, and screamed muffled screams.

"W-What's that? You want it!?" He chuckled darkly and leaned towards my ear, whispering, "Well you'll just have to wait, cause we're not in the proper place or poistion to do _it_." I squirmed even more and screamed louder. He chuckled at my actions and hit the stop button again waited till we were near the basement and picked me up bridal style and waited for the elevator to ding and got off. I squirmed more and more and screamed a muffled, ' LET ME GO!', but all he did was chuckle at me and put me in the back of a black truck and closed the doors. He soon got in the front and drove off. I so felt dizzy and my vision trun blurry, but before I blacked out I heard Aiden say,

"Sleep well, sweetheart. You'll need all the energy you can get, 'cause we be busy tomorrw." He chuckled darkly and as I fell into darkness I thought, '_I should've called them and warned them. I'm so screwed_.'

* * *

**Sorry everybody, it toke a while to update ( I had Writer's block), but this is the longest chapter and that's my gift to you! Please RnR! Tell me if you like this chapter and vote on my poll please!**

**PPG: BYE!**

**RRB: SEE YA!**


End file.
